<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jack's New Cat by CynicalLion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965894">Jack's New Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalLion/pseuds/CynicalLion'>CynicalLion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daddy's Little Siren Side Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crude Humor, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalLion/pseuds/CynicalLion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny little side piece vaguely detailing how Handsome Jack decided on a sphynx cat of all his possible options.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daddy's Little Siren Side Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jack's New Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love sphynxes! They're babies and valid and I adore them!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm gonna get a cat." Jack suddenly announced, his thumb moving steadily in an up and down motion as he scrolled through his phone.</p><p>Perking up instantly, Timothy looked over from the browsing he was doing on his own phone. "What kind were you thinking of?" He tried not to sound too excited, but he'd always loved cats and it would be nice to get to hang out with one whenever he had to spend time at Jack's place.</p><p>"Dunno." Jack mumbled, never taking his eyes from his phone. "I like the real big, fluffy ones, but I don't really wanna deal with all the fur." He snorted out a laugh, finally glancing over his glasses to Timothy. "I mean, can you imagine having to lint roll everything all the damn time?" He scoffed and looked back down, shaking his head. "Screw that."</p><p>"That does sound pretty inconvenient." Timothy admitted, deciding not to mention that Jack's maids would be the ones having to lint roll everything and frowning a bit as he thought before perking up again. "What about a sphynx cat?"</p><p>Instead of responding, Jack quickly searched up Timothy's suggestion and immediately started laughing. "Holy crap, what the hell!?" He shouted between laughs, taking off his glasses so he wouldn't get tears of laughter on them. "It looks like a freakin' nutsack! It's so gross!"</p><p>Pouting a bit, Timothy shrunk into his seat, pulling his phone closer to his face. "They're still cats."</p><p>"I mean, don't get me wrong, I love it!" Jack assured, wiping his eyes and replacing his glasses so he could scroll through the pictures on his phone. "I think it might actually be perfect. Good call, TimTam."</p><p>"Thank you?" Timothy replied, feeling distinctly like he'd just doomed some poor cat to a life under the name Nutsack or something equally unflattering. "They get cold, though." He informed, ignoring Jack's snort and "of course they do" and continuing on. "So you have to give them a sweater or make it warmer in here."</p><p>Wrinkling his nose, Jack lowered his phone to look at Timothy incredulously. "Do I look like an 80-year-old to you?"</p><p>"N-no." Timothy replied quietly, flinching as Jack's severe tone and expression brought out his nervous stutter.</p><p>"Yeah. No. I'm not putting my cat in a goddamn sweater." Huffing, Jack raised his phone again, continuing to peruse the different variations of his new future cat. "I'll have R&amp;D do some genetic splicing on it or something and make them make me a nutsack cat that doesn't get cold."</p><p>Flinching again at the idea of R&amp;D getting ahold of a poor, helpless cat, Timothy sighed quietly. "Great idea, sir." He breathed; better to just agree with Jack and not risk his wrath than speak his mind now that he'd already almost pissed Jack off. He wasn't in the mood to be flayed tonight.</p><p>"Yeah, I know, I had it." Jack responded, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. His tone was calm once again but that did little to soothe Timothy when a giant grin suddenly split Jack's face. "I'm gonna name it Scrote!" Unable to stifle it, Timothy groaned loudly and face-palmed, which only made Jack crack up laughing. "Yeah, I thought it was a good name too." Jack said happily, already sending out the order to his pee-ons to get him his cat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They do look like nutsacks tho. I'm not sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>